This Can't Happen
by ilovemew
Summary: Mellie and Andrew are adorable and they need to be together
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic sorry its so short but hope you like it. I will update soon!**

Andrew walked into the Oval Office, he never thought he would be standing there with his old buddy Fitz. More importantly he never thought he would see his lost love again

He put his arm out to shake hands with Fitz, not taking his eyes off Mellie. She walked up to him with a smile and hugged him briefly, but for Andrew that brief hug was like making up for all of their lost time together.

Mellie had missed Andrew too, but she would not admit it even to herself.

Fitz look at Andrew "well you're going to need a tour"

Mellie saw her chance and took it, she took a step forward "I would be happy to give Andrew a tour" He wasn't sure whether to take this as a gesture that she wanted to spend time with her. Either way he was happy that he would get to spend all day next to Mellie. Andrew got a big grin on his face as they headed off through the west wing.

Mellie pointed to one of the many doors they were passing "and this…"

Andrew interrupted her "I've waited 12 years to be near you again"

"Not here" Mellie pulled him into an empty room.

He ran his hand down her face "Andrew we have been through this, I am married to the president and you are going to be running by his side. This can't happen."

Andrew stayed locked on Mellie's eyes "I don't care"

Mellie grabbed his face and pulled it into hers. They could both stay in that moment forever. Her mind started racing "what if they got caught?" "what if someone were to walk in right now?" these were always the questions that kept them apart. Mellie pulled away looked at him and then ran off.

Andrew took a minute to process what had just happened. That kiss made his feelings for her stronger, more intense. He had imagined what that moment would be like but never imagined that just kissing a woman could ever be that emotional and incredible and…

Andrew could only think of one thing the rest of the day and through the whole night, he wouldn't let her get away, they had to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so this one is short too but if I would have written as much as I wanted to it would have been too long so I'm saving it for chapter 3. anyways hope you like it :)**

Mellie and Andrew hadn't talked in at least a week. They had seen each other at meetings and said hello passing each other in the hall but they had not had a real conversation since that kiss.

They both thought they would be talking in the meeting that Fitz called for today because it was about traveling to campaign. As soon as everyone sat down Olivia Pope started speaking "I came up with a plan for Mellie and Andrew to go on a campaigning trip together"

Andrew looked over to Mellie who looked furious. The only thing that she could think of was that Fitz got his whore to send her off so that he and Olivia could be alone for a couple of weeks. Then she looked up and saw Andrew looking at her and suddenly she didn't feel that bad about going on this campaign trip.

When the meeting was over Mellie immediately got up and left and Andrew followed, but Fitz and Olivia stayed. Mellie and Andrew stood in the hallway facing each other. Mellie was trying to look over Andrew's shoulder to see if her husband and Olivia would exit the room but they didn't.

Her heart sank, she knew the affair was happening and she had known for a long time, but still the thought of him touching another woman, a woman that he had fallen in love with, made her sick.

Andrew looked at her and could tell she was deep in thought. He could also see the pain in her eyes "Mellie are you okay?"

She looked up at him. How well he could read her thoughts and emotions scared her. "I'm fine" she replied trying to walk off.

Andrew grabbed her arm, his voice lowered to barely above a whisper but his words still came strong and sharp "You aren't fine. Behind that door is someone who doesn't care about you, someone who doesn't love you. I know you want to be faithful to him and that's fine, but can you please stop trying to avoid me and just let me be there for you because we both know your husband never will be." Mellie's eyes were blured with tears as she walked away.

All night all Andrew could think about was being able to have 2 whole weeks with the woman was in love with. Even if he wasn't allowed to touch her, he was happy with her presence.

Mellie lay in bed staring at the wall trying to convince herself that it was ok to let her husband have an affair. This was a nightly ritual for her ever since Fitz got elected. She told herself that it was best for both of them if she just let the affair happen. She couldn't blame him either, after what happened with big Jerry she was afraid to trust anyone. Then Andrew saved her from taking her own life, after that she knew how to trust again, well she trusted Andrew anyways. She wanted to be with him but she didn't want to do to Fitz what he did to her. As long as she could keep her composure for the next two weeks with Andrew, everything would be fine.

Two days later Mellie and Andrew got ready to board a private plane headed to California. Of course there was press there; there would be anywhere Fitz went. Andrew and Fitz shook hands as they always would for the camera. Mellie went over to him and they hugged and shared a quick kiss for the cameras. Mellie got on the plane with Andrew.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If I stop updating I guess you can bug me on twitter gladiator4liv so yea hope you like it and please review :) thanks**

The plane ride was quiet. Mellie stared out the window while Andrew looked at her, but he wasn't just looking at her he was taking in every beautiful feature down to the way she held her drink. She was perfect through his eyes and he couldn't understand why Fitz didn't see her that way. He waited for Mellie to fall asleep, it made him comfortable seeing her so peaceful and he dozed off shortly after.

Before they knew it the plane was landing in California. Mellie was feeling refreshed after finally getting a decent amount of sleep. She hadn't slept that long in over 10 years, ever since the night that turned her into a victim.

The first thing they had to do as soon as they got off the plane was head to a college where Andrew would be speaking out about college education. The whole way there all they did was stare out the windows of the limo. Andrew wanted to say something, but he figured since Mellie wasn't speaking that she didn't want to. Although this wasn't the case, Mellie did want to say something but she was afraid she would say something stupid. She wasn't the same classy and collected woman when Andrew was around.

When Andrew was finished speaking for college education he and Mellie headed to his house in LA where they would both be staying. He had a guest bedroom that Mellie could stay in and Fitz had suggested for Mellie to stay there. She knew it was a bad idea but she didn't want to raise any suspicions by objecting to it.

Andrew and Mellie arrived to his house. The first thing Andrew did was get a drink, "do you want something Mellie?"

"Yes please, I'll have whatever you're having" Andrew sat down and handed her the drink.

Andrew stared deep into her eyes "Mellie do you dance?"

"I mean I guess, I have danced before if that's what you're asking." She got a curious look on her face.

Andrew stood up and walked over to and old radio, turned it on and then walked over to Mellie "may I have this dance?"

She chuckled "are you serious Andrew?" the smile on his face did not fade so she took his hand.

Mellie knew the song, Can't help falling in love. It was clever. "I didn't know you were a fan of Elvis." She said as they danced around the room.

"Of course I am, who isn't?" He smiled looking more intent into her eyes.

It felt foolish, like they were a couple of teens at the prom, but she loved it and so did he. She giggled as he twirled her around. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with anybody. He dipped her in his arms and they locked eyes. They stayed there for a minute, not talking, not thinking. They were just there. Together. She reached around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, still looking straight into his big brown eyes. They were so close now, that they could feel each other's breath.

Andrew's thoughts turned straight into words, "I love you."

He didn't give her time to say anything before he kissed her. It was short, but passionate and with them time stood still.

They went back to dancing, even after the music stopped. Mellie's head was on his chest and they were still swaying back and forth.

They sat down on the couch to watch a movie and she layed her head on Andrew's shoulder. He looked down and smiled, then putting his arm around her. It was comfortable, like they had done it every day for years. Andrew wondered if Mellie felt the same way he did.

He looked over to ask her but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Andrew kissed her temple, put a blanket over her, and let her lay sleeping on the couch as he went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is chapter 4! Please don't hate me if I don't update for a while. I am going to be very busy. But I'm on twitter ( gladiator4liv) so you can go on there and keep on reminding me! So hope you like it. Review, follow, all that good stuff. New chapter coming soon hopefully! :)**

Mellie and Andrew were almost finished with their campaign trail. In fact today was their last day. They had made their way through the south, from California, to Texas, and now Georgia. Soon they would be on a plane back to the White House. Neither of them wanted it to end. They had spent the past two weeks together happier than either of them had been in their lives, although it hadn't gone any further than the kiss on their first night.

All Andrew could think of ever since that night was if Mellie loved him back or not. What Andrew didn't know was that she was thinking the same thing.

Mellie was deep in thought as they rode in the limo on their way to the airport. Did she love him? She knew that she would definitely be happier with Andrew but a part of her still loved her husband and she didn't want to risk not ever getting her husband back for some fling with Andrew that might not last.

Andrew knew that Mellie wouldn't leave her husband, especially since they were still in the White House, but he would wait for her. He would wait for this incredible, strong minded, stunning woman for the rest of his life. He would wait until they were out of the White House and he would wait for the moment that Mellie said those three words that he longed for.

Mellie could tell they were almost to the airport. She looked over at Andrew with worried eyes "Andrew I don't want to go back"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand "I don't either, but it will be ok. I promise"

He saw her eyes start to fill with tears "Let's not go back Andrew. Come on we can catch a plane back to California"

Andrew had not ever seen her show this much vulnerability, to anyone. He wanted to say, ok and that they could raise Teddy together, but he had to think of what was in the best interest for her. "Mellie we cannot just…"

Mellie put her hand on his knee and stared straight into his eyes "I love you too" Right then she realized how miserable she really was with Fitz and tears poured out of her eyes. Andrew pulled her in close. She looked up at him "don't make me go back to him" she cried out her words.

Andrew took a deep breath and spoke softly "You don't have to do this alone" he waited a few seconds until the sobbing had stopped to continue. He pulled her chin up "Look at me Mellie. I am not your husband. I will not leave you when things get tough. I will stand by you no matter what. I will care. I am not Fitz." He said it firmly but filled with compassion.

Mellie smiled as Andrew rubbed his thumb across her cheek wiping away a few left over tears. "Don't cry over him, he is not worth it."

She wasn't used to anyone making her feel important. Nobody had ever really made her feel the way she imagined a mutual love was supposed to feel like. Now, with Andrew, she not only felt like she was wanted, she felt like she was needed. She had thought about taking her life many times, and the night she tried to Andrew was there for her. She never really properly thanked him for that.

As they got on the plane that was headed for D.C. Mellie sat down as close to Andrew as she could possibly get. "Thank you"

"For what?" Andrew genuinely seemed confused

"For saving my life that night, and everything after." A smile came across Mellies face, not the one that Andrew was used to. This was a real smile filled with hope and joy.

Andrew leaned back in his seat "We haven't heard from Fitz in a while, do you think he's ok?"

Mellie rolled her eyes "We haven't heard from him because Olivia Pope is keeping him busy." Andrew had a bad feeling but he didn't know why.

They stepped off the plane in D.C., as soon as their feet hit the grown Andrew let out a painful scream. Mellie looked over and he was holding his chest. The pilot came down to help while Mellie called 911.

The pilot looked up at Mellie "Ma'am… Ma'am I think he's having a heart attack"

Mellie dropped the phone and ran over to Andrew "its ok honey, everything is going to be fine. An ambulance is on the way." She wasn't sure if she was saying it to reassure Andrew or herlsef.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry it took me so long to update I literally could not think of anything to write so sorry if this sucks. Please review and follow all that good stuff. hope you like it :)**

Mellie sat there in the chair next to his bed. She was waiting for Fitz to show up. Even though she loathed her husband, she could not be alone when the doctors told her what was wrong with Andrew.

Being next to Andrew like this brought back memories of Fitz. She remembered being scared for her husband's life. She remembered sitting by the man she used to be in love with. Mellie still loved Fitz, they had been married for so long how could she not, but she wasn't in love with him anymore.

As soon as Mellie saw Fitz's face she jumped up and walked over to him "what happened? Is he okay?" Fitz sounded very worried.

She felt guilty knowing that she had kissed her husband's best friend, one of the few people that he actually cared about. But it wasn't just a kiss, she was in love with him which made the guilt even worse. Mellie couldn't help but wonder if he felt this guilt when he first started sleeping with Olivia. She knew he wasn't guilty now, he flaunted his affair in front of Mellie every chance he got. When she thought of this she was reminded of why she wanted to be with Andrew and why she was so in love with him.

Andrew wasn't a person who would cheat on her. Andrew knew everything about her and could read her like Fitz never could. He was kind and caring and knew all the right things to say at the right moment.

Mellie looked up at Fitz "He's fine. Let's just wait for the doctor"

Right as she said that the doctor walked in. They woke up Andrew to tell him and they asked Fitz and Mellie to step out. "No" Andrew exclaimed "Mellie stays" Mellie's head was pounding thinking about all of the things that could be wrong with Andrew. Fitz stepped out with a curious and concerned look on his face.

Mellie held her breath. The doctor started to speak, "the heart attack was bad but it's nothing that can't be fixed with some medication" Andrew looked over at her and smiled at the good news. "you will be able to go home tonight."

Mellie flashed a smile back at Andrew. She wanted to be back in that moment in California, when he asked her to dance and then he kissed her. "Why couldn't it be like that all of the time?" Mellie thought. Her mind raced to Fitz. Andrew had kicked him out of the room, they were going to have to explain this to him. She didn't care though, elections were two days away and it was too late for him to find a new vice president.

When the doctors left Mellie turned to Andrew, "I want to tell him about us"

Andrew looked back at her "Let's tell him then" Mellie was surprised at how well he took that. She figured that he would try to talk her down and tell her not to do it "Why don't we tell him now? The sooner the better" she suddenly became ecstatic and nervous enough to pass out at the same time.

Mellie laughed "how about we wait until you're home and strong enough to take any abuse that comes your way"

"That's fine" Andrew said "whatever you think is best." Mellie was glad to know she had someone that would put in as much effort as she did.

She walked over to Andrew and ran her fingers through his hair "I love you" she said in a soft, gentle voice as she bent over and kissed him

Andrew looked passionately into her eyes "I love you too baby"


End file.
